goodluckcharliefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mister Messy
When mud is tracked through the house, Amy is intent on discovering who made the tracks. Gabe and Jo are teamed up randomly in a week-long dance class they were signed up for, but when Teddy and Ivy decide to help them, they end up possibly failing the class, which means they'll have to complete another week of it. PJ crashes Ed, Teddy's car, and Bob helps him get it repaired before Teddy finds out. This episode was aired alongside Phineas and Ferb, ANT Farm , Austin & Ally and the new TV show, New Super Mario Bros. Super Show in the second "Who Dunnit?" marathon. Episode Summary Plot A - "Amy, Charlie and the Whole Family" Muddy Floor-''' Amy discovers that the kitchen and the living room were ruined with mud tracked through the house. After interviewing Jo and Ivy, who are visiting, and deciding they didn't do it, she and Charlie begin to interview the rest of the family. 'Plot B - "Gabe and Teddy" Dancing Team-' After Amy and Mrs. Keener sign Gabe and Jo up for a week-long dance class, the teacher randomly chooses to team them up. But when they have trouble working together, Teddy and Ivy decide to help them. In the end, Gabe and Jo pass, but decide to join the class again, just because they had fun. 'Plot C - "Bob and PJ" Crashed Car- '''PJ reveals to Bob that he was invited to Emmett's birthday a couple of weeks ago, which will be that weekend. After some convincing from Amy, Bob decides that he won't give PJ a ride because he didn't tell them. So after a few days of trying to earn enough money to buy his own car, he "borrows" Teddy's car Ed- without permission. When he crashes it after a test drive, he and Bob try to fix it. '''Who Dunnit?-' In the end, Amy tells everyone that she knows "who dunnit"- Bob! Shortly thereafter, Charlie reveals that Amy tracked the mud, and Amy flees. Teddy then tells Charlie to wish Amy good luck. End Credits Teddy drives Ed to pick up Gabe from dance class. However, as soon as she gets in, Ed's sideplates and hubcaps fall off. Teddy yells for Bob and PJ, who run as soon as seeing what Ed looks like. Teddy asks Charlie what's wrong with them, and Charlie says "Who dunnit?" Running Gags Good Luck, Charlie '''Teddy: (To Camera) Well Charlie, Gabe and Jo passed their class. Apparently, though, they decided to sign back up for the second week anyway! Gabe: Nonono, Mom made us sign back up! It's not like we had fun or anything. (leaves) Teddy: (To Camera) In other words, they liked it. Amy: I've figured it out! I know whodunnit! Duncan Family (minus Amy and Charlie): Who?! PJ: And what are you talking about? Amy: It was...Bob! Duncan Family (minus Amy and Charlie): What?! Bob: Waitwaitwait...what? (Charlie comes in the back door, carrying a muddy doll) Teddy: (To Charlie) Whatcha got there, Charlie? Charlie: Doll. Teddy: (To Charlie) What happened to it? Charlie: Mommy made it muddy. (Teddy, PJ, Bob and Gabe look over to Amy) Amy: What? (Charlie shows her the doll) Ohhhh...(Amy runs away) Teddy: (To Camera) Yeah...wish her good luck, Charlie. Charlie's Lines Teddy: Whatcha got there, Charlie? Charlie: Doll. Teddy: What happened to it? Charlie: Mommy made it muddy. PJ: Charlie, can you pass me the wrench? Charlie: Yes PJ. PJ: Thank you. ...Charlie, can you pass me the hammer? Charlie: Yes PJ. PJ: Thank you. ...Charlie, can you pass me the knife? Charlie: No PJ. PJ: Why not? Charlie: I not allowed to touch knife. Bob: Smart kid. Teddy: Charlie? Charlie: Hit it Gabe. Transcript TBA Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes